Moving Foward
by OTHskater
Summary: The Sequel to Living in the Moment.
1. Denial

Moving Forward

By: OTHskater

Summary- This is the sequel to Living in the Moment, I suggest reading that before reading this just because it will help you understand a little better. This story is going to be a five part story, each chapter will be a different stage of grief, I wanted to show the healing process of the family after Nathan's untimely death.

I hope you all like it! And Reviews would be so great!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my made up characters

8888888888888888888888888

_Denial _

_Refusal to grant something desired or believed to be a right_

Micah Scott walked on the playground of Tree Hill elementary, he kicked rocks on the blacktop, waiting for his best friend Sam, to get out of time out so that they could go and play on the playground. Micah looked at his shoes that his aunt Peyton had bought for him. They had skulls on the side with green lettering spelling out his name on the other side.

"Hey those are cool shoes." Sam said as he came running over to Micah.

"Thanks, that was a long time out, come on." Micah said as they went running towards the playground. The two boys played together pretending to be in a make believe world of pirates and bad guys. The two played until their teacher rang a bell signaling that their recess was over.

"I'll race you inside." Sam said as Micah jumped off the swing and sprinted towards the school door. The boys raced all the way back to their class. Micah reached the doorway first and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! I win!" He said as Sam slouched in defeat and both of them sat down in their seats.

"Alright class, we are going to do some writing until the end of school." The young teacher said as she started to write on the chalk board. "What I want you to write about today is about what you are going to do over summer vacation." She said as Micah picked up his pencil excitedly and started writing away. Micah wrote for almost 30 minutes until the bell rang; he dropped his pencil and took his paper up to his teacher's desk. She smiled at him as she took the paper.

"Very good job Micah." She said as she quickly looked over the neatly written paper. "Who is coming to pick you up today?"

"My mommy." He said as He headed out the door, unknown to him she followed him down the hallway and out to the carpool lane. She watched him climb into the back of a car; she smiled when she saw Haley James- Scott in the driver seat. She walked over to the car.

"Mrs. Scott." She said as she tapped on the window and Haley rolled it down and put on her best fake smile.

"Oh hi, Ms. Jordan, I hope Micah wasn't bad in class today." Haley said as she looked back at her son.

"Oh no he was great; I just wanted you to have this." She said as she handed over the paper. "We have a great staff of counselors here at the school if you want him or any of your other kids to talk to 

someone." She said before she smiled and turned around. Haley frowned she didn't even have to read the paper.

"Hey Micah Hon, you know that if you ever want to talk, you can always talk to me or one of your sisters or James, right?" She asked as Micah looked at her from the backseat.

"Yeah I know." He said Haley smiled at him through the rearview mirror.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure." She said as she threw the paper in the passenger's seat and stepped on the gas.

8888888888888888888888

"Hey guys, how was school." Haley said as she stood in the kitchen making dinner when her three oldest kids came into the kitchen. They all muttered at their mom as they made their way up towards their rooms. Following them was Brooke Davis who smiled sympathetically at Haley.

"That good huh?" She said sarcastically to herself. As Brooke set her purse down on the counter.

"How are you today tutor mom?" Brooke asked as she picked up the paper that Micah had written.

"I'm doing okay." Haley said automatically. Brooke rolled her eyes as she reads Micah's writing.

_What I'm doing this summer: I'm going to go on vacation with my family; my mommy said we could go to Disney world. It is going to be so much fun. My daddy is going to come back from heaven to come with us I just know it. I will be happy when my family can laugh and have fun again at Disney world cause that's the happiest place on earth._

Brooke sighed and turned to Haley.

"Did you read this?" Brooke asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Haley said sadly. "I don't have the heart to correct him." Brooke hugged her friend.

"I think you need to Haley both of the boys are like this, Joshie was telling Lucas and Skills yesterday that Nathan was playing hide n' go seek and had the best hiding spot because he couldn't find him. Haley you have to talk to them." Brooke said as Haley started to cry.

"I know but it makes it easier you know, if they think he's coming back, I know that they won't forget him."

"Oh hales, come on, there is no way that those little boys are going to forget Nathan, eventually those big kids of yours will be back to normal and they will tell them all about him. Plus you have the whole family, me and Lucas all the guys. Trust me Haley we won't let them forget Nate." Brooke said seriously as they hugged again.

"You're right." She said wiping her tears. Haley walked up the stairs towards her youngest sons rooms and sighed.

"If only you were playing hide n' go seek." She said as she looked at a picture of Nathan that was hanging on the wall.


	2. Anger

A/n- Okay so I'm glad that people are still interested! I'm thinking that when I'm down with this story I'm going have to write a happy fluff because all my stories seem to be heavy and depressing…..

88888888

**Anger:**

_**A strong feeling of grievance and displeasure'**_

Cate Scott flipped over in her bed trying to drown out the sound of her little brothers running nosily around the house. She poked her head from underneath her cocoon of blankets and pillows, to look at the clock, she sighed when she saw it read 10:34. Another day she was alive and her dad was not. She buried herself make into her bed, ignoring the knock at the door.

"Come on Catie-bug get up."

"It's Saturday." She mumbled as Haley sat down on the bed trying to find Cate's head as she moved pillows and blankets.

"I know, I need you to watch the boys, I have to run some errands." Haley said as Cate groaned. "It'll only be for a few hours." Cate glared at her mom as Haley pulled all the blankets off of Cate's body.

"Fine! I'm up." She said angrily as she walked into her bathroom slamming the door. Haley took a deep breath and looked around the room, her once bubbly room that was filled with pictures of friends and family, and had an overall full of life vibe to it, was now a somber feel, her pictures were still up but somehow even the pictures looked sad. Cate rarely opened her curtains and she hadn't cleaned in months. Haley swung back the curtains letting the morning light shine through the room.

"Okay, Cate I'm leaving thanks for watching them." Haley said to the door as she heard the water running and a few mumbled words. On the other side of the door Cate stood looking in her mirror, she looked so much like her mom, she always had, and now they both looked the same. They never got enough sleep, their hair was longer, scraggly, there bodies looked tired and worn down. Cate pulled her hair out of the ponytail she slept in and let it fall past her shoulders. She flicked the bathroom lights off and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway of her house, purposely shielding her eyes from all the family pictures that covered the walls. Once she reached the living room she plopped down on that couch next to her two little brothers.

"Hey Cate." Josuah said as he held his hand up high.

"Hey little man." Cate said as she smacked hands with him.

"Cate, can I talk to you?" Cate turned around to see James standing at the doorway. Since Nathan had died, James was starting to look more and more like Nathan, Cate felt herself choke up at how much James looked like her dad, he had just come back from his morning jog. Cate turned around though, and looked at the TV. James came around and stood in front in front of her she just stood up and walked out of the room.

"Come on Cate, it's been 3 months you have to talk to me."

"Actually I don't, you're leaving for college in 2 months, and I think I can ignore you for that long." Cate said crossly. As she left the kitchen and James we grabbed an apple and tried to think of a way that he could convince Cate to forgive him.

_Flashback _

"_Cate what's wrong?" James walked into his sister's room after hearing her crying in the middle of the night. _

"_Get out!" Cate yelled turning around to James. "Get out! You killed dad! Get out! I hate you!" James felt his heart fall to his knees. He was the one who shut off his dad's life support machine, they had made the decision as a family but it didn't hurt any less._

_End flashback_

It had now been almost 3 months since Nathan had died, and Cate and James relationship was strained their talking consisted of "can you pass the potatoes?" at the dinner table and "I need a ride to my friends house." Their once strong and close relationship was now in shambles. Cate had cut all ties with most people around her, she wasn't herself any more she was an angry young lady. She talked to Molly and that was it, she and Haley fought all the time, she stopped hanging out with her friends.

888888888888888888

Later that night Cate and Molly sat in Molly's bedroom looking through gossip magazines.

"Mom is gonna come and talk to you." Molly said nonchalantly.

"About what?" Cate said as she sat up.

"I don't know, just stuff—." Molly said as Haley opened the door right on cue.

"Hey girls." Haley said gently as she joined the girls on the bed. "I was talking to the boys last night about your dad."

"What about it?" Cate asked coldly.

"Just about how he's not coming back and it made me realize that I haven't talked to you all like I should be so do you all want to talk about him?" Haley asked as Molly shifted uncomfortably.

"What is there to talk about mom? Dads dead. He's never coming back!" Cate yelled as she stood up. "And you trying to act like your okay, and everything is like it used to be isn't going to bring him back!" Cate said before she ran out of the room, she ran all the way out of the house and down the street, she liked feeling the air run through her hair, the faster she ran the more numb she felt. When she felt tired and like she couldn't run any more she slowed down and stopped, catching her breath. She turned to see she was at the cemetery; she walked through the grounds, looking at all the tombstones, admiring 

the ones that had flowers around them. She slowly walked towards her dads. She had only been there once since he was buried, she stood looking at the grave for a minute before she kneeled down and stared to cry.

"You said you would never leave me! You promised me dad and now you're gone!" Cate yelled at the tombstone. Cate and Nathan had been incredible close and it seems that Cate was having the hardest time of all the kids dealing with his death.

"I'm not gone Cate." Cate stood up quickly looking up as she saw her dad standing against a nearby tree. "You have to remember I'm with you every single day watching over you." He said walking closer to Cate.

"Dad." Cate said breathlessly

"You have to keep living, be your old self again, because I can't stand watching you being this way Catie." Nathan said as Cate tried to wipe her tears.

"But I don't want to how can I be like my old self when you aren't alive?"

"You have to remember the time we had together and move on, it's not easy Cate, that's why death is so tough but you just have to be tough and get through it and remember that I'm still here Cate. I always will be."


	3. Bargaining

Bargaining

_Bargaining; Exchange one thing for another_

Molly Scott had spent her life wishing, when she was 6 she wished for a pony, at 8 she wished that the whole she had knocked into the wall would go away. When she came home past curfew she wished that she could take back time, but most of all Molly wished that she had everything she didn't. Most of the things she wished for were normal teenage girl wishes, she wished for a date to the prom, she wished her face would stay smooth as silk, she wished that her skin would stay golden, she wished her report card would read straight A's, but unlike most teens Molly wish for something far greater too.

'Hey! Hello in there!" Molly looked up quickly as she tried to smile off her daze.

"What?" she asked her friend, Hannah as they sat in the cafeteria.

"I was just telling you about this party on Friday night but you seem a little preoccupied."

"Oh its nothing, so who is gonna be at this party?" She asked as her red headed friend excitedly got back to the details of the latest party.

_God- What if I stay home from the party, I'll never go to another party again just let my dad come back- _

"Ryan Baker, Chris Timmons, oh and Richie Daniels." Hannah said nudging her friend. "He's that hot quarter back who has a crush on you."

_God- Come on I'll never date a boy…I'll become a nun, just do your magic and bring my dad back_

"Yeah that'll be fun, we'll I've got to get to 5th period, I'll see you tomorrow night." Molly said absently as she got up form the table and walked towards James who was sitting by himself. She sat down next to her brother; James was looking at a piece of paper a mix of excitement, anger and sadness in his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a full ride to Duke." He said as Molly looked over the piece of paper.

"James, that's great!" She said as she patted her brother on the back. "Dad would be so proud." She said as she read what he was thinking.

"Yeah he always wanted this for me." He said as he smiled a little.

_God- I'll study hard and get into Princeton, no Harvard—the top college in the world- just please bring my dad back—_

"Hey do you wanna leave? I don't really feel like being at school right now, and I was thinking about going to the cemetery."

"Yes." Molly said quietly as the two of them stood up and looked around the cafeteria.

"You think Cate wants to come with us?" James said as they both spotted their sister sitting amongst her friends.

"Nah, she's been going to the cemetery every night for a few weeks, I think she likes to go alone." Molly said as she smiled relieved that her sister was finally coming to terms with it.

_How about that God, I will never take anything from Cate again, I will be the perfect little sister, please send him back_

James and Molly rode to the cemetery a comfortable silence falling over them, like dew over grass on a cool morning. As the arrived to the burial ground and parked their car underneath a large tree, both of them oddly comforted my being in the grave place.

"You its weird because dad's body is here, but I can't really ever feel him here." James said as he led his little sister over to where their father's tombstone was.

"Where do you feel him?"

"The basketball court, every time I pick up a ball, step onto a court I can feel him." James said as Molly felt her heart twinge with jealousy. They stood for a few more seconds before she pulled down the collar of her shirt. No words were spoken but James knew that Molly was letting him in on a big secret and he felt honor that she trusted him enough; he looked down at the dark bruises that circled Molly's neck.

"Molly, what is that?" He said as he moved her head a little to get a better look at the marks.

"I tired to hang myself." Molly said as James pulled his sister into his arms, trying to squeeze the pain out of her. Molly let herself fall into her brothers strong arms, after a second she took a deep breath and pulled away. "My head fell right through, I started to try again but mom called me for dinner so I stopped."

"Oh Molly. Why?" James asked he knew the answer but he didn't really know what else to say.

"I can't feel him, James you and Cate both can feel him with you, you know he's there but I can't feel him! I've tried everything..." Molly said as she was over come with sobs. "I get bad grades in school, I quit dance, all so that he will come back—nothing works and I can't feel him!" She said as she fell to the ground crying. James sank to the ground next to her holding trying to come up with the right words to soothe her.

"It'll be okay." He said as he stopped trying to come up with words and just held his sister; he knew that sometimes you just had to cry it out.

--

Almost 8 hours later, Haley Scott walked through the cemetery; her heart sank a little as she saw two of her children sitting by the tombstone that had become a popular visiting place for the Scott family. She walked up to the two kids, smiling down at her son who was staring at the ground she kneeled down and pushed hair off of Molly's face.

"We skipped school, she had a small meltdown but I took care of it." He said quietly as Haley smiled at her son overcome with pride at the man he had turned into. "She cried herself to sleep."

"Ok, congratulations on Duke, your dad is somewhere throwing a party." Haley said as James laughed a little. "I think that it's time for this." She said as she pulled a cd case out of her purse.

"Mom…" Molly sat up form her brother's shoulder as she wiped sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Your teachers called and said you weren't in class and you missed dinner I just guessed you all were out here." Haley said as she stood up with her kids. She sighed as she ran a finger over the bruises on her neck.

"Here I think its time for you to have this too." She said as she pulled a second cd case out of her pocket. "Let's go home." She said as the three of them took one second to look at the tombstone and made their way out of the cemetery.

--

"Do you want me to watch it with you?" Molly asked as she and James stood in front of the family's plasma TV.

"Sure, I don't care." James said as he set the CD in the tray and pushed it in. Within seconds came the image of Nathan Scott, he sat in a hospital bed, his eyes were weak yet full of happiness.

"Hey Jim Jam, if you're watching this that means you've been accepted into Duke, congratulations you deserve this son. Your hard work has paid off and I want nothing more than to be sitting right next to you patting you on the back, but just remember I am with you, I'll be there on your first day of college and your first game and when they sign you to the NBA I'll be there, never forget that. I know that you are destined for greatness James Lucas Scott, but don't forget where you came from, so please always take care of your sisters and brothers and your mom. Congratulations again son, now go out and celebrate!" Nathan said before he hollered loudly excitedly for his son. James ejected the DVD as he smiled; he turned around to see Haley standing at the foot of the room, tears in her eyes and Cate next to her smiling brightly as well.

"Alright well I'm gonna go celebrate." James said as he hugged Haley and let out a breath. He stood next to Molly for second before leaving the room tough. "Do you want me to watch your with you?" He asked as molly shook her head.

"No I think I want to do it alone."

"Alright and don't forget you can always talk to me." He said as he hugged his sister before he left. When James left Haley pushed Cate towards the door also respecting Molly's wish to be alone. She sat down on the couch and took a second before she pressed the play button on the remote, not sure of what would be on the tape. When she pressed the button her father's face appeared on the screen, unlike James's Nathan was dressed normally and in his office.

"Hey Molly, I have no idea when you are going to watch this but I trust that your mom knows when you need it. It is really late at night, but you and I just spent the day together, I don't think that you and I have talked so much in years…and I'm really sorry for that Molly. I think that I have spent too much time doting on Cate and doing basketball stuff with James, I don't have many regrets in my life but spending time with you is one of them, I want to go back in time and spend every second of your life with you…." Nathan laughed a little as he wiped sleep out of his eye. "So if you are watching this and I'm still alive, I want you to turn the tape off and come find me, I owe you a dinner and ice cream." He said as he fiddled with the edge of his desk and Molly shifted in her seat on the couch. "And if I'm not alive, I want you to breathe, I know that you are hurting and knowing you I bet you probably are trying to do everything in your power to get me back but I need you to accept that I'm gone. But don't worry, I'm watching you every second of every day, I've got you on the big screen in heaven. So please don't spend the rest of your life trying to get me back, just live! You are a talented young lady and with your dancing your going to go far, I just know it I can feel that you were born for stardom, so keep living molly. I love you more than anything and I cant imagine if something were to ever happen to you. I love you my little girl.

And with that the screen went blank, Molly wiped the stray tears from her eyes and stood up, she walked up to her room and for the first time in four months she turned on her favorite classic music and started to dance.


	4. Depression

Depression

Depression; a state of unhappiness and hopelessness

--

"I'm going to bed mom, goodnight love you." Haley smiled at her eldest daughter, Cate as she watched her walked up the stairs to her room.

"Love you too." She said as she walked around the house shutting off lights and locking doors, seeing her husband's face on the TV only moments earlier, Haley felt her heart ache, and break all over again. As she finished pulling down all the blinds in the dining room Haley stopped as she came upon Nathan's office. For the first time since Nathan's death Haley opened the door and took a step in the room, Nathan's scent crashed into Haley in one swift wave as she stepped back. She leaned against the door catching her breath as she looked around the room. As much as she wanted to feel something, anger, misery, liberation, nothing came to her. She felt numb, she couldn't cry any more the tears just fall. She cursed under breath as she walked backwards and closed the door.

She walked through her house one last time making sure everything was secure and in place, after scanning the downstairs she headed upstairs and checked on her kids. James was still out with friends and Cate sat in her bed texting, and molly was in her room dancing in her own little world. Her last stop was Micah and Josuah's room she kissed them softly before she went to her own bedroom, silently thanking God and Nathan for taking care of their kids. Nathan had made all of them little videos before he died and he left Haley in charge of giving them to the specific child at the appropriate time, she knew that she would wait a few years before giving the little boys theirs, and she was juts waiting for the end of the school year to deliver James to his, but her daughters had stumped her, she still had Cate's hidden in her dresser waiting for the right time.

Like all the nights before it, Haley fell asleep spinning her wedding ring around her finger as she tried her hardest to remember all the past moments she had spent watching Nathan fall asleep.

-

"_Ugh what are you doing?" Haley said as she groaned into her pillow and tried to fight off the early morning light that was invading the bedroom._

"_Trying to wake you up." Nathan said as he pulled the blanket off of Haley in one swift movement. "Come on, were leaving….Ms. Mac is over sitting the kids." He said as Haley finally sat up and looked at him dead in the eyes._

"_What are you talking about where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise, now get dressed." He said as he pulled her out of the bed with one arm and she grinned at him._

"_Well if I don't know where were going how can I know what to wear." She asked as she walked past her husband and into their small bathroom. _

"_It doesn't even matter; you could go naked for all I care." Nathan said as he received a smirk form his wife. "Actually I do care, don't wear any clothes at all." _

_--_

"Mom!" Haley sat up quickly in the bed as she looked at Cate and Molly who were standing in front of her bed both in colorful dresses their hair up and makeup modestly on their face.

"What are you two doing? Where are you going?" She asked as she looked at her clock, that read 7:35.

"Leah's party I told you about a few days ago." Cate said as she smiled at them.

"Oh that's right well have fun." She said as she fell against the pillows again. Normally Haley would have made a big to do about the girls getting dressed up and going to a party, but now Haley didn't feel anything, she didn't care that her daughters were going to a party, she didn't care when they be home, she didn't really care about anything.

"Thanks well see you later." Molly said as the two of the walked out the room, seconds later Peyton Sawyer walked in the doorway.

"Hey, Haley." She said as she looked around the room.

"Hi." Haley said weakly as she closed her eyes again. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two days." Peyton said sadly. "James brought Joshie and Micah over yesterday, he said he thought you needed sleep."

"I'm so sorry Peyton; do you want me to watch Jax?" she said referring to Peyton's 7 year old son.

"Nah, that's okay I just wanted to check in on you I mean I've been so busy, we haven't talked in a while. How are you?" Peyton asked as she kicked her shoes off and laid down next to her friend.

"I had this dream about this time when James and Cate were toddlers and Molly was just a little baby, Nathan surprised me one morning, he took me out all day and pampered me." Haley said smiling at the memory but her smile was obstructed by a frown and tears as she sighed. "It was the first dream of Nathan I've had in weeks. I just don't know what to do now."

"Oh Hales." Peyton said as Haley wiped her tears.

"I cried, I was angry, I acted like nothing was wrong and now I just can't do anything!" Haley said as sobs overtook her. "It's just all a big hole I don't know what to do."

"Haley look at me, you just have to take a deep breath and jump, because you have these amazing kids and they need you…go through the motions and soon enough you will be okay again."

"But I just can't do it without Nathan, nothing matters without him." She said as she felt Peyton's pocket vibrate.

"Listen I was under strict orders to give this to you, so take it and I'll be back later tonight and we are going to get you back above water."

"Oh God, I thought he only had these for the kids."

"And leave you out of it, whatever." Peyton said as she hugged and kissed Haley and headed out of the room. Just as Peyton left Haley popped the DVD into her TV and snuggled back into the bed surprisingly eager to see the tape.

The tape started as a small video montage of the kids, various parts of their lives that Nathan and Haley had caught on tape, just as Haley started to smile, the montage stopped and Nathan came onto the screen.

"I knew that would get you to smile, that beautiful sexy smile of yours. I want to see it more often," He said as Haley smiled back at him. "That's better, now I have made video for each of our kids and as I thought about making one for you, I couldn't, I don't want to think about not being with you everyday, watching you wake up or watching you fall asleep, you Haley James Scott have made me the happiest man on the planet, and you did that by just saying hi to me. I am eternally grateful that you called me your husband and gave me five beautiful children, you changed me, you move me, you inspire me, you made me a man, you loved me and I cannot ask for anything more, you made my life. Because that's what you do Haley, you help people and fix situations, your kindness and generosity are a special gift and you cant stop using them just because I'm gone, so breathe and keep moving on with your life because you are my entire life my entire world, but I am just a element of your life, you are going to have so many more adventures and loves its about time you start to move on with the rest of your life."

And with that Nathan was gone, the screen faded to black and Haley wiped the tears that had flooded form her eyes.


	5. Acceptance

Acceptance

Acceptance; the realization of a fact or truth and the process of coming to terms with it

The salty water crashed against the sand, the sun beaming down on the beach covering it with sunshine. It was peaceful; the crashing waves were the only audible sound, projecting harmony and tranquility onto the Scott family that sat at the edge of the sand.

"You know that this is where your dad and I got married." Haley said to no one in particular as she stroked Cate's hair.

"Aww tell us about your wedding." Cate said as she smiled at her sister, whose head was resting on her mom's lap. They had always loved their parents love story.

"Well I was 16 and so was your dad, we decided to get married, since your dad was emancipated we only had to convince my parents to let us." Haley said as she smiled at the memory. "They agreed and we came right here to this beach and got married." Haley said.

"I love that story." Molly said softly as the silence redrew, Haley along with her five kids were all cozy on a blanket, Haley was resting back on her hands as Molly was lying with her head in Haley's lap, Cate was sitting next to Haley with her head on her shoulder, and James sat on the other side of his mom, with the two youngest boys in his lap.

"So I brought you guys out here because, I want to make a tradition of this." Haley said as she looked at all of her kids. "Every year on the anniversary of your dad's death I want us to all come out here and sit and remember your dad."

"We do that everyday." James said as Haley touched his cheek; her man-son had just graduated high school and was leaving for college in a matter of days.

"I know but this will be set out time to spend together as a family" Haley said as little Micah looked up from his brothers lap.

"And daddy is here too?" He asked as everyone smiled.

"Yep and daddy is here to." Haley said as she looked up towards the afternoon sky and smiled, it was the first time since her beloved husband had died that she felt content with her life and her family, even if her heart was still missing.

--

_26 years later_

In almost 3 decades the town of Tree Hill had changed drastically, it was now a more popular town, with more tourist moving in and calling it home, but through all the change the beach had stayed the same, the sand was still warm and the water still salty.

"I think that this is my favorite place on earth." 43 year old Cate said as she rested on her hands, looking out at the ocean. She sat in the middle of her siblings, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, feeling her dad more than ever.

"Yeah I second that, I love the city but would take living on this beach any day." Molly said who sat next to her; she was now 41 and a mother of 2. She had gotten a full ride to Julliard for dance when she graduated high school, after finishing school their she stayed in New York City and was a dancer on Broadway now. She and her husband, Matthew were one of the most popular couples in the Broadway community. Their two daughters, Jamie and Natalie were also very into music and dance much like their parents.

"I wish you would come and visit more." Cate said as she smiled at her sister. Cate had come back to Tree Hill after finishing college, she felt lost anywhere else. After she came back she took over Karen's café, as the elderly woman was too old to keep up with it. She loved running the shop and gave it a young refreshing makeover, it was also where she met her husband, Josh. He was a business man who was going through tree hill and fate took him to the café where the two met, he left town three days later with a promise to call and email her, and came back 3 months later with a wedding ring. Now the two were still happily married with four kids of their own. Their two sons, Justin and Brian were now teenagers and finishing up their last two years of high school, and their two daughters, Halle and Kari were pre teens and just waiting to set the world on fire with their outgoing personalities.

"Hey what about me? It's like you don't even care about your big brother anymore." James said as he playfully hit his little sister. He was now 44; he lived in Chicago with his wife. He had retired form the NBA almost five years ago and kept busy with charities all over the city, his son, Nate was now carrying on the Scott name by going to Duke like his father and grandfather had before him, and his daughter, Joy was seemingly taking up the footsteps of her grandmother as she was working feverishly on writing music in a purple bond notebook that her grandmother had given her on her 12th birthday and now at 13 she had almost filled the entire thing.

"Oh please, you know I miss you too, I think that we should change up tradition and come back for a family fathering twice a year." Cate said as she looked down at her youngest brothers for their approval.

"That sounds like fun." Micah said as he nodded, he was now 32 years old and undeniably the busiest of all the Scott kids, he ran a production company out of California, he was also the only Scott kid who hadn't settled down yet, many woman and come through his life but none seemed worthy enough to stay. "I could find a couple weeks every year to come out." He said as his brothers and sisters laughed at him.

"That would be so nice of you, Micah..." Molly said mockingly as she threw a nearby stick at her youngest brother who was the last one in the row of them. "What about you Joshie?"

"Once Izzy has the baby, we'll be down for vacation anytime." He said as Cate smiled brightly at him.

"Wait what? Does this mean that baby Scott is the last for you two?" She asked as Josh nodded quickly.

"Definitely, or we might go completely insane." He said as everyone laughed, Josuah had been the complete opposite of Micah, he also had stayed in Tree Hill where he was a research analyst and at only 30 he and his wife, Isabel had four kids and were expecting their fifth very soon. Josuah had spent his entire life hearing stories of his dad, he never had really remembered his dad and wanted nothing more than to be able to have what James and his dad had and he purposely made an extra effort to be the best dad he could for his kids.

"So what do you think this one is?" James asked as Josuah shook his head.

"I would say a girl but I think Leah and Hannah are going to send me to an early grave." He said as he smiled thinking about his feisty 5 and 6 year olds. "And a boy would be nice except Noah and Alex are so wild another boy would only ensure that our house would collapse."

"Well I think this family could use an it." Micah said jokingly as everyone laughed.

"Oh hey guys look!" Molly said quickly as she pointed into the sky where a rainbow appeared form the clouds, all the kids smiled as they looked at it.

"This is gonna sounds really weird but I'm glad that mom is in heaven now." Cate said as her siblings all nodded in agreement. "I mean I miss her terribly, but I think that she is finally with dad again." Cate said as James hugged his sister.

"I know she is." He said as he hugged her once more, all five of them smiled up at the rainbow knowing that somewhere their parents were looking down on them.

_Somewhere, where people go after they leave this life………._

"The boys look so grown up." Nathan remarked as he stood atop a fluffy cloud and looked down at his two youngest sons. "I hope that Micah will find a special someone soon, he deserves that in his life."

"He will." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Nathan tighter, she had been reunited with her love, almost 5 months ago and hadn't moved form his side since. "I think his time is coming." Haley said as she smiled down at her children.

"I think we got five super kids." Haley said as she felt a small yearn to be next to them again.

"We do, and I owe that all to you." Nathan said as he faced his wife. "You were so strong and raised them so well; they are the amazing adults they are because of you." Nathan said as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

The End

--

There it is! This sequel turned out a little differently than I had planned but I'm still happy with the outcome.

I just wanted to say thank you sooo much for all my readers, with out all of you and your great reviews this story wouldn't have been possible!

And please review if you want a sequel, I was thinking about writing about the next generation of Scott kids, and of course the drama and fun that can come out of that…but I'm only going to write it if I get reviews asking me to!

Thanks once again for reading and please review and let me know how you liked it!

-OTHskater


End file.
